


generation II

by lcveheon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveheon/pseuds/lcveheon
Summary: red velvet has left the idol scene, moved to the u.s, and had kids. these kids made a groupchat.





	1. intro

kim yerim  
woosuk kim, 19, m  
josalyn kim, 13, f

park sooyoung  
aera park, 13, f  
ilhoon park, 13, m (twins)

kang seulgi  
sora kang, 14, f  
emily kang, 3, f 

wendy son  
alyssa son, 14, f  
jacob son, 18, m  
jinho son, 10, m

bae joohyun  
sejo bae, 14, m


	2. ①

josalynkim has added woosukkim, aerapark, ilhoonpark, sorakang, alyssason, and sejobae to the chat!

josalykim: who wants to type my history essay!!!

ilhoonpark: what is this

josalynkim: that doesn't answer my question 

sejobae: no 

sorakang: if you pay me

josalynkim: :0

aerapark: ilhoon mom said to be home soon 

ilhoonpark: tell her I'm at sejo's 

sejobae: no you're not 

ilhoonpark: have you ever considered LYING

sejobae: have you ever considered she ASKED MY MOM

sorakang: my mom said we're getting a puppy

woosukkim: ask seulgi if we can borrow it

sorakang: you're not borrowing my dog ???

josalynkim: woosuk wyd here

woosukkim: you added me ????

josalynkim: oops

josalynkim has removed woosukkim from the chat!

sejobae: why woosuk is cool

alyssason: im awake what is this 

ilhoonpark: hell

aerapark: you're still not home!

ilhoonpark: you're still not fixing ur attitude 

josalynkim: soras still not typing my essay !

aerapark: im telling mom you went to the party you weren't supposed to go to 

ilhoonpark: no she'll actually disown me pls

alyssason: sooyoung is honestly a scary mom

sejobae: i heard scary mom im here

alyssason: actually sooyoung isn't that bad :)

josalynkim: you have the coolest mom

josalynkim: too bad you don't take after her

alyssason: shuT 

sorakang: my moms cool

sejobae: seulgis a chill mom until she gets angry 

aerapark: yeah but sora has to listen to her yell all the time bc emily 

sorakang: babies suck

ilhoonpark: your mom is so loud we can hear her yell and we live 5 houses down

sorakang: no you don't 

josalynkim: why are we talking about our moms still

sejobae: because sooyoung is scary 

sejobae: but my mom is scarier

josalynkim: joohyun isn't that bad she's chill

sejobae: shes v strict but i mean what do you expect

ilhoonpark: joohyun is cool when i come over 

sejobae: bc your mom comes with 

alyssason: what if we called our moms by their stage names

sorakang: only sooyoung and joohyun are affected by this ???

alyssason: my dad calls my mom wendy 

josalynkim: my mom called sooyoung joy last week 

aerapark: yeah and she almost cried

sejobae: do you ever wonder if our moms miss being idols

sorakang: let's ask

sorakang has added joohyunbae and sooyoungpark to the chat!

ilhoonpark: why

aerapark: mom do you miss being an idol !!!

sejobae: ^

joohyunbae: no 

sooyoungpark: sometimes i miss performing but i don't miss sm 

josalynkim: you heard it here first 

sorakang: thanks !!

josalynkim: sooyoung me, woosuk, and my mom are coming over for dinner !

sooyoungpark: better get to cooking 

sooyoungpark: just like ilhoon better be getting home

ilhoonpark has removed sooyoungpark   
joohyunbae!

aerapark: my mom told me to tell you guys to bring your moms and siblings over she wants to have a dinner party 

alyssason: does she have enough food for that

sorakang: obviously or she wouldn't ask

alyssason: k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters at probably going to be rlly short lmao my humor is trash & I don’t want it to be cringey for too long :^)

**Author's Note:**

> oshflsnsks hi this is my first fanfic so what better to start with than a groupchat :)) pls bare with me, me & my humor are trying our best


End file.
